Curiouser and Curiouser
by ThySwanACrow
Summary: Alex was relaxing at home one night and had no idea her life was about to get very interesting. Longer summary inside! Rated M because that's what the game is rated.


Prologue:

"I'll never tire of how you see the best in everything... And everyone." Blackwall smiled as he followed the Inquisitor to the balcony. The sunset bathed everything in a soft orange glow as he watched her stare out onto a horizon that bore a bright future for them where anything was possible.

The screen faded to black and Alex leaned back in her chair, stretching out the soreness that grew over the hours of game play. A yawn erupted from her as the decisions she made throughout the game played out on the screen. Dragon Age: Inquisition had been out for about a week and Alex had finally finished the main story line, soon enough she would make another character to go back and catch all the quests and decisions she missed. Until then she sat back in her worn gaming chair and sipped the last of her root beer. The credits rolled on the screen and she checked her phone lazily to see what time it was.

_Shit! _

The bright screen said it was nearly three AM! A dramatic groan escaped Alex as she slid the phone into her pocket and thought of going to class tomorrow morning. She turned off her Xbox, got to her feet and started to walk to bed when she realized she still had her jeans and hoodie on from earlier in the day when she went to the store. Turning on her socked heel she walked down the hall of her one bedroom apartment and opened the door to the tiny laundry room. Digging through the hamper she found a t shirt but no pajama pants. Hadn't she washed a pair today and put them in the dryer? Hoping this was the end of her search she pulled the handle on the dryer and swung it open.

"AH!" She screeched and slammed the door shut. Alex quickly backed out of the laundry room and stared in horror at the dryer. A green light was seeping through the cracks in the machine's door and there was an ominous sound coming from inside. Alex thought quickly and backed down the hall to her bedroom where she got a bat she kept in case a burglar ever broke in.

The terrified college student poked her head around the corner of the laundry room door and inhaled sharply when she saw the green light was still there.

_What the Hell is this, Ghostbusters?_

Holding the bat up defensively she stalked toward the menacing dryer and shakily put a hand on the handle. Alex closed her eyes for a moment to brace herself and threw the door open. Then... nothing.

She felt like she was... falling. Opening her eyes Alex saw nothing but green lights and smoke as she was plunging downward. She blinked rapidly, each time keeping her eyes closed a little longer, hoping it would go away. She eventually just closed her eyes and decided she would wait for this nightmare to stop. After keeping them closed for a while she dozed off a bit.

Alex suddenly jumped and woke up. Her cheek was pressed into tightly packed dirt and she smelled something burning. Her eyes watered from the heavy smoke in the air as she turned her head and got on her hands and knees to get up. Looking up a long stone staircase she saw a green female in... Was she _in_ the beginning cut scene for Dragon Age: Inquisition?

Alex shakily stood up and looked around her. Sure enough she was surrounded by the remains of the Temple of Sacred Ash.

_Might as well play along._

Shrugging Alex began walking up the stairs toward Divine Justinia. Spiders streamed up them close behind her and she was genuinely a little scared and began to run.

_This may just be the coolest and scariest dream I've ever had._

She reached out and touched the Divine's hand as she was pulled through the rift, then everything went black.

A door swung open with a booming echo that made Alex's head throb. Looking up she was in a dimly lit dungeon. Where was she? She knew she had done this before but couldn't recall any of it. It felt like trying to think of the name of an actor or a TV show, when it was on the tip of your tongue but she simply couldn't remember. Bright sunlight from outside blinded Alex as two silhouettes filed into the dungeon. She was in Dragon Age: Inquisition, that much she knew, but she couldn't remember a single thing about it besides that!

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now." A heavily accented voice asked behind her. Startled, Alex turned her head to look at her captor but said nothing.

"Can you explain this?" The same voice asked as the woman roughly took her by the wrist and lifted up her hand. Green flame and light erupted from it which filled her hand with a searing pain that shot up her wrist all the way to her shoulder. It took everything she had not yelp.

"I can't" Alex answered angrily, finding her voice at last. The second figure emerged from the shadows with her hands behind her back.

"We may need her Cassandra..." She said quietly. The other woman, Cassandra, threw Alex's hand back into her lap and took a step away.

"Everyone that was in the Conclave is dead now, except for _you_." She said accusingly.

"I don't understand..." Alex was confused by how real this all felt. She looked to the ground and saw she was still wearing her hoodie and jeans which was a little strange, but then again what wasn't at the moment?

**AN: Thank you for reading the prologue :) How'd you like it? Please leave comments and constructive criticism in a review!**


End file.
